


It won't hurt, I promise

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: “It won’t hurt." and "I promise."





	

**“It won’t hurt.”** You assured Tony.

Your boyfriend was, right now, above you, his cock buried inside you and a frown on his face.

“Are you sure?”

“Just choke me, Tony.” You rolled your eyes, smirking.

He shrugged and, all by surprise, started thrusting inside you again, hard and constant, making you moan loudly.

“So good.” He groaned, and his hand met your neck, hesitant at first.

Tony was the one who showed you choking. You weren’t a very kinky couple, but you had your moments, and he was surprised by how you actually enjoyed it.

“You promise me you’ll tell me if I squeeze too hard?”

**“I promise.”**

You knew you could trust him enough to our his life on his hands.

“God, I fucking love you.” He groaned, making you smile before he started moving inside you again.


End file.
